


Возвращение

by Fandom Person of Interest 2016 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2016 [18]
Category: Inception (2010), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Uncertainty, reflections
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom%20Person%20of%20Interest%202016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что было бы, если после победы над Самаритянином все вернулось на круги своя. В соответствии с итогами 5.10. Чудес нет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Возвращение

_Сайто: Зачем они это делают?  
Юсуф: Объясните, мистер Кобб.  
Кобб: Для них это единственный способ видеть сны.  
Юсуф:Вам еще снятся сны, мистер Кобб?  
Сайто: Они приходят сюда поспать?  
Старик:Они приходят, чтобы их разбудили.   
Сон превратился для них в реальность.   
Кто вы, чтобы утверждать, что это не так?  
(с) Inception_

— Ну и кто ты на этот раз? — Шоу пробиралась сквозь заросли кустарника вслед за мелькающей впереди курткой Рут. Первые лучи солнца, просочившись сквозь листву парка, выхватывали из темноты то рукав, то складку на воротнике.  
Рут на ходу обернулась и постучала пальчиком по бейджу, продолжая улыбаться чему-то в своей голове:  
— Я — поставщик яблок сироткам и сбившимся с пути детишкам. Хочешь яблочко, Самин?  
В руке она действительно держала яблоко, сочное и краснобокое, обнажившее уже надкусанную белую плоть мякоти.  
— Оно вкусное, словно и в самом деле росло под солнцем. Не хочешь?  
Рут подняла яблоко над головой, словно поманила, насмешливо поглядела на Шоу, и, конечно, та тотчас же отняла его и жадно вгрызлась. Сок потек по щеке. Шоу закатила глаза, когда Рут стерла влажную дорожку пальцем и облизнула его:  
— Сладко.  
— Куда мы идем на этот раз? — спросила Шоу, заметив, что перелесок закончился и впереди заблестел широкий бок реки. — Что ты хочешь мне показать?  
— Мы гуляем, Самин. Возвращаемся знакомой дорогой. Люди время от времени делают что-то просто так, не спасая мир и не убегая от пуль. Я знаю, у нас новый номер и нет времени на прелюдии, но однажды ты поймешь...  
— У нас пятнадцать минут.  
Привычным жестом Рут легонько коснулась уха. Шоу наблюдала за этим простым действием, которое видела тысячи раз. На секунду ей показалось, что собственные лицевые мышцы изо всех сил пытаются сделать некое судорожное движение. Щека по-прежнему казалась влажной.  
— А это — солоно, — нежно произнесла Рут, второй раз проведя пальцами по лицу Шоу — от скулы к краешку губ. — Однажды ты поймешь, что важны любые детали, если они помогут тебе научиться чему-то новому. Ранее недоступному.  
Над рекой продолжался неторопливый восход солнца. Небо постепенно розовело.  
— У нас пятнадцать минут, Рут.   
Рут склонила голову к плечу, продолжая загадочно улыбаться. Улыбка предназначалась недогадливости Шоу.  
— Не забывай, наши отношения со временем _здесь_ немного иные.  
— Да, Финч объяснял, что оно может непредсказуемо сжиматься или расширяться. Можно провести здесь хоть целую вечность и состариться вместе. А еще мы можем встретить рассвет.  
— Рассвет, Сэм?  
Рут отстранилась, словно желала получше ее рассмотреть, и по ее лицу расплывалась довольная улыбка, как будто Рут смогла добиться того самого — чего-то нового, ранее недоступного.  
Против солнца ее волосы светились.  
— Просто постой рядом, — Шоу не была уверена, но, кажется, она об этом _попросила_. — И никуда не уходи.  
Рут никуда не ушла. Только набросила куртку ей на плечи.  
***  
— У нас новый номер, мистер Риз, — Финч как раз переключал что-то в системе жизнеобеспечения, когда Джон Риз вошел в библиотеку, на ходу опуская телефон в карман пиджака. Электронный таймер на столе отсчитывал последние минуты, и Джон опустился в кресло у раритетного дивана, потрепал по холке Медведя, охраняющего тонкую материю сна. — Можете подождать, пока я вам о нем расскажу. Я скоро закончу.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь, Финч? — Джон наконец задал давно мучивший его вопрос. Он рассматривал неподвижное, всегда напряженное лицо Шоу, будто пытаясь прочитать сквозь застывшее выражение, что же происходит в ее голове. Он подозревал, что знает, на что это похоже. Когда находишь человека, который связывает тебя с этим миром...  
Джон почувствовал, что Финч уже несколько долгих секунд смотрит на него в упор.  
— Мисс Шоу меня попросила, — словно пытаясь оправдаться, мягко произнес Гарольд. — Хотя формально я не согласен с тем, что это принесет ей пользу.  
Лайонел Фаско протиснулся в проход между стеллажей, заново заставленных книгами в прежнем порядке. Теперь все здесь приняло тот же вид, как если бы Самаритянин не просто был побежден и исчез, а никогда и не был найден Децимой или даже изобретен. Старинные издания в кожаных переплетах вернулись на свои места или же места предыдущих книг заняли их двойники, — Джон не задавался этим вопросом, но библиотека выглядела так, словно кто-то вырезал кадр из киноленты их жизни, кадр, в котором они были вынуждены покинуть и забыть это место. Он поймал себя на мысли, что незримые декораторы киностудии скурпулезно привели все в первозданный вид, хотя в жизни так не бывает.  
Все в этом помещении было предназначено служить хранилищем памяти. Сколько Джон помнил Гарольда, тот всегда тянулся к соприкосновению с прошлым. Прошлое Джона тоже было на удивление цепким. Возможно, его стремление стало заразным, превратилось в вирус, витающий в воздухе старой, в который раз возрожденной, библиотеки.  
— И тебе привет, очкарик. Алиса снова в Стране Чудес? — Фаско осторожно поправил сбившиеся очки на лице Шоу, на котором не дрогнул даже мускул. — Сколько она уже там?  
— Почти пятнадцать минут. Пятнадцать минут каждую среду и пятницу. — Гарольд быстро перебирал клавиши, и лицо его было таким же неподвижным, как у Шоу.   
— Быстро адаптироваться к реальности после более длительных сеансов довольно сложно.  
— Тебе не кажется, Финч...  
Джону даже не потребовалось заканчивать фразу. Гарольд словно ожидал ее и знал, что он имеет в виду: чем, в сущности, то, что он делает, отличается от того, что когда-то уже делал Самаритянин?  
— Не кажется ли мне, что это слишком жестоко — зависнуть между двух миров? — Финч устало отвернулся от экрана, по которому бежала строка об окончании сеанса, и снял очки, подслеповато и беззащитно сощурившись. — Человечество много лет мечтало о виртуальной реальности и боялось ее. Боялось, что, когда она появится, то заменит собой реальность настоящую, и люди станут заложниками собственного подсознания, пешками на незнакомом поле другого мира, полюбят суррогаты, найдут утешение в самообмане, перепутают день и ночь, не смогут разобраться, где ложь, а где истина. Человечество склонно бояться порождений своего разума, стремиться их обуздать и взять под контроль. Я полагаю, что все это небезосновательно. Но что касается мисс Шоу, мистер Риз, — таймер тонко заверещал. Джон Риз смотрел на Самин Шоу. Гарольд Финч смотрел на Джона Риза. Джон ощущал, что этот треклятый воздух библиотеки связал их воедино, — ни вы, ни я не можем рассуждать о возможной жестокости подобного метода ухода от реальности. Для начала — никто из нас не знает и не может решить за другого, какая реальность нам на самом деле необходима. Иногда мы не можем решить этого даже для себя.


End file.
